The present invention relates generally to a cutting insert and a cutting tool and, more particularly, to a cutting insert with a recess having an insert supporting surface, the cutting insert being mountable relative to a cutting tool so that the insert supporting surface contacts a protruding abutment surface of the cutting tool.
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,528, which is incorporated by reference, it is possible to mount a cutting insert in the pocket of a toolholder so that an insert supporting surface of the cutting insert abuts an abutment surface formed by a pin provided in a cavity in the toolholder. If the pin is made of a material harder than the toolholder body, then it is possible to, inter alia, avoid problems associated with plastic deformation of the walls of the pocket that might occur during cutting. The insert supporting surface of the insert is a clearance surface. The applicant has observed that, after an insert has been used, the clearance surface forming the insert supporting surface may become worn, which can prevent the insert from seating properly in the pocket.
It is desirable to provide an improved arrangement for mounting a cutting insert relative to a toolholder. It is also desirable to provide an insert with a substantial number of usable cutting edges that will seat properly relative to a toolholder substantially regardless of a degree of wear on the insert.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a cutting insert comprises a first chip surface, a second surface on an opposite side of the insert from the first chip surface, and a side surface extending between the first chip surface and the second surface, at least part of one first cutting edge being defined by an intersection of the side surface with the first chip surface. The side surface comprises at least one recess, the recess including an insert supporting surface for supporting the insert relative to a protruding abutment surface on a toolholder and a flat auxiliary insert supporting surface for supporting the insert relative to a non-protruding, flat abutment surface.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cutting tool comprises an insert as described above and further comprises a toolholder comprising a pocket for receiving the insert, the pocket comprising at least a first abutment surface and a second surface comprising a protruding abutment surface such that, when the insert is received in the pocket, a chip face of the insert abuts against the first abutment surface and the insert supporting surface abuts against the protruding abutment surface.